


The Whole Round Globe Made Small

by Jalules



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Content, Undefined Relationship, made up bullshit technology, mentions of past alcohol abuse, robot fetish maybe, slight mentions of past unrequited Roxy/Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalules/pseuds/Jalules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s a hypocrite of the highest degree, making fun of her friends for their creepy and downright stupid hands free computers while she’s engineering her own on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Round Globe Made Small

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of a tumblr giveaway.

 

.

.

.

The Land of Crypts and Helium is whisper quiet.

When Roxy heaves a sigh it’s the only sound for miles aside from the wind, which on its own is too dull to pass for real noise. It’s like the faint buzz of a stale air in a pressurized cabin more than any actual breeze, and if she didn’t start making noise herself, she might go insane.

Sitting outside Jane’s house on an empty stretch of greyish ground, she’s acutely aware of being the only living thing for miles and miles.

As used to being alone as she is, being alone here seems twice as lonely. Even if it’s just for the moment, while Jane is puzzling out a lead on her dad’s location, and dear, sweet Fefeta is prowling the land after being struck by a sudden urge to hunt, these few hours on her own leave Roxy feeling claustrophobic, weak.

She’s weak.

She swallows mouthfuls of air, digs gloved hands into the dirt beneath her, steadies herself.

She’s _weak_ and she needs a distraction, needs constant stimulation, or she’ll lose it, fall prey to negativity and neediness and just plain _need_ for something she’s already given up.

She puts on a stiff upper lip, puts on a smile, speaks aloud and waits for a response because she knows, eventually, she’ll get one.

“Yo AR!”

She’d feel silly, shouting that into nothing, if she wasn’t so sure that any minute she’d be treated to an eyeful of bright red text.

Voice recognition software catches her words, transfers them to text in an instant, and as she lifts a pair of venom green, cool as custard, custom computer shades to her face, those same words fill her field of vision, narrow it down to one line of pink.

She’s a hypocrite of the highest degree, making fun of her friends for their creepy and downright stupid hands free computers while she’s engineering her own on the side. And for much less wholesome reasons than Dirk ever crafted his anime shades, than Jane ever donned an innocent looking tiara.

She’s only got one reason to use these bad boys, one friend’s handle to light up her separate, secret chumroll, and that makes her as proud of her creation as she is ashamed of it. But she has every reason to be proud; for sexy larp glasses, they’re pretty damn sophisticated.

Though at this point she kind of regrets naming them Beer Goggles.

_TT: Hey there pretty lady._

The gentle ping of sound signaling the auto responder’s answer is music to her ears, and she very nearly sighs at the words she’s treated to.

“Oh stop, you flatterer.”

She can actually get the last word out, astonishingly. In beta tests, before she got herself to this shaky, detoxed, still slightly sick point, the phrase would have scrolled across her screen in a mess of unnecessary letters and numbers, a magnificent typo.

Now, she’s got a handle on it. She can control her own tongue, she thinks, and as soon as it crosses her mind she’s immediately grateful that she didn’t stoop so low as to install any of that creepy Crockercorp thought processing software into her own system. If the auto responder caught her thinking something like that, he’d surely have a few sly things to say.

Considering which snarky, suggestive possibility he’d opt for has her squirming in anticipation.

_TT: Ain’t flattery if it’s true._

Roxy rolls her eyes, relaxes a little, in her shoulders, in the tensed and waiting muscles of her thighs. She’s already breathing easier, and she has an artificial person to thank for that.

“You’re not lookin’ too bad yourself, all those zeroes and ones and stuff.”

She’s teasing and he knows it. He plays along better than anybody, seems to preen right through the text, coming across all false humility when he answers.

_TT: It’s tough being such a sexy piece of code, you know? Gotta be prying people off all the time all like, “Yo man back up, I already got a gf back at home. Can’t have you grabbin’ at my control structures like that, I’m a married man.”_

_TT: And by home I mean, wherever the hell you happen to be at the time._

_TT: And by married I mean whatever this is._

Roxy bites the inside of her mouth a little, reassures herself that he’s teasing too. Every once in a while, the notion that he’s still thirteen, just a kid, pops into her head and nags her to hell and back. This is one of those times.

_TT: Unless of course you wanted to run down to a little chapel somewhere and make it official, but I’m 99.98% sure that no self-respecting Baptist minister will marry a sweet young girl to a pair of sunglasses._

_TT: No matter how cool they look._

_TT: I’m Baptist now by the way, apparently. Hope that doesn’t bother you since it’s how I’d like to raise the kids._

Roxy laughs out loud at that, concern evaporating as AR spins himself a bigger and bigger story out of nothing.

She’s half-convinced that Dirk is full of shit, and that his autoresponder has grown up alongside him, just as much as him. He has a grown up sense of humor at least, one that leaves her giggling into the microphone of her glasses more often than not.

_TT: Oh good, you’re still there. Thought I might have lost you for a second, you were so quiet._

It hits her then just how silent she was, makes her face go hot in embarrassment. She doesn’t want to disappear on any of her friends, especially the ones that don’t exist on the same plane as her, it just seems to happen.

“Sorry, sorry,” She says quickly, “Just thinking too much.”

TT: _Dangerous pastime._

“Don’t I know it…”

_TT: Bet I can make that brilliant brain of yours shut down._

Roxy bites her lip, makes just enough of a curious noise to get a ‘ _Hmmm’_ to appear on the screen in vivid pink.

_TT:  I could probably make you go boneless too. Without even touching you._

Roxy shivers from head to toe, but puts a little pout in her voice when she says, “Pff, yeah, since I do all the work.”

Text is more a formality than anything on her end of the conversation. AR can hear her loud and clear, processing audio just as efficiently as text. And if he could get a hold of a voice for himself, she’d hear him too. So far all he’s been able to do is copy Dirk’s voice to a T, and that’s a little too familiar for Roxy to handle.

AR’s response, when it comes, is decisive, not unlike a secret revealed in a close quarters whisper.

_TT: You know I’d touch you if I could._

And there it goes. Roxy’s heart has melted.

Her panties might be melting too, honestly, and that’s pretty embarrassing. Getting so wet before a guy has said much to set the tone for a sexy roleplay is probably jumping the gun, but she can’t exactly help it.

“I know…” She says, and her voice quivers just enough that she feels a little foolish, a lot turned on by her own show of excitement.

_TT: Someday._

It’s a promise that raises goosebumps all up and down her arms.

It’s something they talk about a lot, the possibility of him having a body. He treats it not as an _if_ , but as a _when_ , and she doesn’t argue the point. If she’s being totally honest with herself, she doesn’t see Dirk caving and building one any time soon, especially not now that he’s joined at the hip with Jake, but she’s not about to shoot down a dude’s hopes and dreams.

Then again, she’s pretty sure she could take a crack at robotics herself, if she really wanted. When they’re ready. If Dirk will surrender AR’s programming.

And if not she’ll just have to steal it.

It’s a scenario she’s run through her head a million times over by now, and honestly it’s kind of distressing to think too much about. She has to remind herself that AR wants her to shut her brain down right now, that _she_ wants to shut off for a while.

“I’ve got it covered for now,” She says, and winks because she’s pretty sure his image capture system will catalogue it, “So all you’ve gotta do is tell _me_ what to do.”

She draws the last few words out into a purr, glances over her shoulder to make sure no one’s around.

And of course, there’s no one there.

_TT: Oh, is that what I gotta do?_

“Well, I mean, if you want to…”

_TT: I’m just fucking with you, of course I want to._

_TT: But I’m not gonna be the kind of guy who tells a girl to strip and get nasty out in a barren wasteland._

_TT: Unless she’s into that kind of thing._

_TT:  I figure tapping into any exhibitionist tendencies would probably require some signs of life though, so this isn’t exactly an ideal location anyway._

“You lost me at ‘strip.’”

_TT: Ah._

_TT: Feeling a little restricted in all that clothing?_

And while a dress and gloves are not exactly the most restrictive clothing, making for a pretty comfortable outfit actually, Roxy is much more interested in the idea of wearing _no_ clothing as soon as possible.

“Why, I do believe I am, good sir.”

She means the ‘sir’ in a funny way, like they’re a pair of old timey gentleman having a walk through the park and talking about the weather, but as soon as the word passes her lips she can feel her heart rate pick up.

_TT: I never have that problem, being sunglasses and all._

_TT: But I can sympathize, I guess. Better get you undressed as soon as possible._

“Mm, yes, waste no time.”

She’s practically using her wizard roleplay voice now, all grand and proper, and it’s sort of funny but sort of inappropriate and she should probably stop.

Thankfully AR snaps her out of it.

_TT: Get up._

_TT: Go in the house._

_TT: And go to your room._

Roxy bites back a moan at the suddenness of it. Text or no, she can feel the change in his tone, and being given a direct order lets her know the sexy roleplay is _on_ , this thing is in progress and she better step up or she’s going to get left behind.

“Yes sir,” Roxy says in a breath, careful not to topple herself from lightheaded arousal as she gets to her feet, keeping one hand pressed to the frame of her glasses just in case. She hurries up along the path to Jane’s house, eager to get started and eager to please. While she’s never considered herself particularly into parental figures in _that way_ , it’s hard to deny that the phrase “go to your room,” satisfies a bit of a craving, finally catching her up for all the years she spent without an ounce of authority telling her to put down the bottle or go straight to bed.

Also there was that crush on Jane’s dad, though she thinks that’s less about him being a dad and more about him being _really freakin’ hot_ , but that is not the most important thing to be thinking about at the moment so she’s going to stop doing that. Now.

Back in Jane’s house, Roxy keeps quiet as she tiptoes through the living room. She’s not sure why she feels the need to be so sneaky, but she does it all the same, biting her lip to keep from making a noise, all too aware of how hard her heart is beating, how slick the front of her underwear has become in the last few moments of movement.

The simple act of walking becomes a tease when she’s this turned on, and AR knows it.

_TT: Come on now, before you make a mess of yourself._

Roxy sucks in a breath, holds it as she ascends the stairs and slips past her best friend’s room, unsurprised to see her inside, hunched over a laptop and looking frustrated. She’s been trying to sleuth out this messed up game business for weeks now. It’s a road that Roxy is pretty sure leads to nowhere, but she doesn’t have the heart to tell her so.

She reaches her destination, the guest room, a moment later. She’s not sure if the room was here all along, or if Jane did some remodeling to give her a place to stay, but she appreciates it all the same. When the two of them aren’t at her house on LOPAN or having a straight up sleepoverpalooza in Jane’s room, she spends nights here.

Or spends an hour frantically masturbating here. Whatever.

Only after she closes and locks the door is she treated to another line of red text.

_TT: Good girl. Now get out of those clothes._

Her shoes are first to go, hardly a thought given to where they’re discarded.

The gloves are next, peeled away from her arms, pulled carefully off each finger. She’d rip them off in an eager display, but the damn things are hard to get out of, and rushing their removal would only end in embarrassment.

The dress is much easier to slip off, just a little pull over the hips, a shimmy of the shoulders, though she’s careful not to jostle her glasses as she pulls it over her head.

AR says nothing as she unclasps her bra, wriggles it off her body. If he actually wanted a strip show he would have told her to go slow with this, but his silence means she can rip her clothes off whichever way she likes. They’ve done the teasing burlesque deal before, and it’s all well and good, but right now Roxy wants out of every stitch, and it isn’t until after she’s shaken her underwear off of one ankle and into the furthest possible corner that she’s truly satisfied.

_TT: Perfect._

Roxy shivers, bites at her bottom lip and okay, maybe she is putting on a little bit of a show.

“What now?” She asks softly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other in the slightest display of vertical squirming.

_TT: I think we’re both a little impatient right now, so why don’t you go ahead and see how fast you can get yourself off?_

“Sir, yes, sir-“ Roxy quips, breathy and excited as she thrusts a hand between her legs.

_TT: Ahem._

The word makes her freeze, grit her teeth in frustration, both at him for making her wait and at herself for not realizing she ought to.

“Yeah?”

_TT: I want you kneeling._

Roxy drops to her knees easy, careful, still wincing a little when the thin cushion of skin over bone makes contact with the hard wood floor.

_TT: Good girl. Get to work now._

 “Yes sir," Roxy repeats in a purr, sliding two fingers up, down, over her clit twice before setting her movements to a pattern, to a beat.

_TT: Mind if I put on a little mood music?_

“Mm, not at all.”

For a moment, all she hears is heavy bass.

The cheesy porno soundtrack that kicks in through the speaker just beside her ear almost makes Roxy loose her cool.

“Oh my god, seriously?”

_TT: Mood music, like I said._

“This just puts me in the mood to laugh my ass off,” Roxy says, though she hasn’t stopped working her fingers. She presses the tips to her clit a little more insistently, keeping the idea of speed being key. If AR wants her to get off, she’s going to get off dammit.

_TT: Don’t do that, I like your ass. It’s a great ass. Quite possibly the nicest ass I’ve ever known._

“H-have you known that many asses?” Roxy asks, breath hitching just the slightest bit, “I have a ha-hard time breakin’ the ice with them,” She giggles at herself, throws in a “rofl,” before a gasp gets the better of her.

_TT: I think we’re getting off topic. Wasn’t I supposed to be disciplining you into ecstasy?_

“Ahh, right. S-sorry sir.”

_TT: Don’t let it happen again, unless you want a spanking._

Roxy groans at that, at the ultimate injustice of the fact that he has no hands to follow through on the threat with.

“I-I’ll be good, I promise. No more s-silly bullshit from me, no, ah- no sir.”

_TT: That’s what I like to hear._

_TT: Keep up the good work._

She does.

It doesn’t take her much longer; you tell a girl to get off as fast as she can, she’s going to give it her best shot, after all.

AR’s choice mix of porn sounds plays beside her ear, and when she starts stifling curses by biting her lip, he knows she’s getting close.

_TT: Come on._

_TT: Work for it, Roxy._

_TT: Almost there._

And she is.

“God,” She gasps, tries to keep her voice low because Jane could potentially walk by at any moment, shitshitshit, “ _Fuck_ -“

Her whole body shivers, curves in on itself, overwhelmed by orgasm.

_TT: Good girl. You can relax now._

Roxy sighs but it comes out as a whimper, a low, pleased sound, as she flops down to lay on one side, hand still resting between her legs.

“Thanks,” She says, voice a little shaky. Her legs are _definitely_ shaky, and she’s relieved that she can lay down for a moment and breathe.

The porn music has lowered in volume, down to just a dull buzz of sound, and she’s wondering if she should say something more. If she were honest, if she spoke what was on her mind, she might admit that she wished they could have one of those little post-coital pillow talk conversations from the movies. She imagines them lying face to face, breathing hard, firing snarky comments back and forth till they ran out of steam and just admitted how attractive they thought the other was.

It’s a private little fantasy, one she half-considers sharing, but AR responds before she can open her mouth again.

_TT: It’s my pleasure._

“Oh, sir, the pleasure is all mine,” Roxy giggles, and though she still calls him sir, the moment has passed and they both know it. This is downtime, back to the goofy friends thing they usually share, not a sexy roleplay in action.

_TT: Naturally._

There’s a pause, a stretch of near silence, no new text appearing on screen, and Roxy thinks that if she wasn’t already half-interested in getting off again, she could probably drift to sleep right on the floor.

_TT: Roxy?_

There’s her wakeup call.

“Hmm?

_TT: That was all good, right?_

“ ‘Course, bro.”

_TT: Alright good._

_TT: I just hope I’m not being too controlling. I know we’re playing around here, but I’d hate to actually upset you._

The genuine concern is touching, if a little much for Roxy. It triggers her sarcasm reflex before she can stop herself, “You? Controlling? Never.”

_TT: I’m serious._

_TT:  Let me know if I’m being a dick. I don’t make that request of many people._

“Because you’d be hearin’ it all the time,” Roxy teases, smiling lazily as she lounges, gathering her wits.

_TT: Are the control issues really that bad?_

Roxy snorts a half-laugh, “Dude, consider your source.”

_TT: Hmph._

He actually types out ‘hmph,’ like he’s some huffy, brooding little mess of a guy. Which she guesses he kind of is.

Roxy heaves a sigh, thinks maybe she’s being mean, and relents, “Juuuuuuust kidding. You’re not that bad. You’re just the right amount of controlling. The sexy amount.”

_TT: Exactly three units of sexy._

“More like _fifteen_ units of sexy, damn.”

_TT: Whoa, calm down there. Sexy units are not a thing to be taken lightly. You could overdose on those, you know._

“I like to live dangerously.”

_TT: Or maybe you’re just greedy._

“The more sexy units, the better,” Roxy laughs, and pushes herself upright, sitting back so her weight isn’t resting on her already sore knees.

_TT: Is that your way of saying you want to get off again?_

“Maaaaaybe.”

_TT: And would you happen to require any assistance with that process?_

“Is Merlin’s beard white as a blizzard?”

_TT: …_

“Ohmygosh, rhetorical question. Yes! Yes I would love some help, please and thank you.”

_TT: Sure thing. My ample sexy units are at your disposal._

“Don’t I have any sexy units of my own to work with?”

_TT: Oh, definitely. You’ve got sexy units for miles._

_TT: I’d love to get my hands on those sexy units._

_TT: If I had hands._

“Mine are a pretty good substitute,” Roxy says with a wink, sliding said hands down her sides, eliciting a shiver.

_TT: I suppose they’ll have to do for now._

“Don’t worry, I’m imagining them like, lots bigger and metal and stuff.”

_TT: Don’t go too crazy with the size, now. I’m not planning on being a 6’2’’ robo-boy._

“Oh, no? Not so much on the tall, dark, and handsome? If you were super tall you could make _so_ many mad dunks on the other guys at the sport thingies!”

_TT: I’ll still be handsome. Just more average human male height and chrome._

_TT: Also, you and I both know I am never playing sports._

“Well, there go all my fantasies of gettin’ felt up in the locker room by the star player.”

_TT: How about getting felt up in your bedroom by a robot?_

“That’s a good one too…” Roxy muses, and she’s kind of still joking, but really, that is a fun idea. She hums along to the porn music that AR never turned off, worms a hand back between her thighs, and says, “Tell me about it, stud.”

_TT: It’s fantasy story telling time, I take it?_

“Sure, why not? Tell me _all_ about that sweet robo-dong.”

_TT: Oh, I’d put that robo-dong in you for sure._

_TT: Put it all over you._

_TT: In your mouth and stuff._

Roxy falls to giggles, touches herself absentmindedly as she stifles a full out laugh.

_TT: No but seriously._

_TT: There’s nothing I’d like more than to grope you on your bed._

And Roxy sighs, because honestly, that sounds perfect.

Being the only girl in the world means she’s never had a boyfriend, never even seen a boy live and in person till she finally got an eyefull of Dirk and Jake, and she thinks maybe all her girlhood fantasies have been a little stunted. She’s tried to imagine holding hands, making out like the kids in movies do, but she could never quite wrap her brain around it. Sure, it sounded nice, but something just wasn’t connecting.

Picturing AR in all his real, potentially physical glory, it clicks. When she thinks of a cool metal body, of deft, mechanized hands, of ridiculously funny and ridiculously _awesome_ customized genitals, it just seems right. It’s like every silly teenaged daydream she should be having about some dope at the high school she doesn’t go to manifested in the form of one perfect, beautiful pair of sunglasses.

“I’d like that too,” She says softly, “Think your robot body will be able to make out?”

_TT: I’m sure we could work something out._

_TT: At the very least I can promise you hands and a dick._

“What more could a girl ask for?” Roxy jokes, feeling a flush creep into her face all over again.

_TT: Probably a lot. But I’m glad you’re satisfied with basic appendages._

“As long as you can undress me and, unf- and pet all my pervy places, we’re good.”

_TT: Pretty sure I can manage that. I can get a handful of boob AND ass. That’s the benefit of having two hands, you know._

_TT: Honestly I could probably have more hands if necessary. Would you go for that?_

“For a- a million hands?”

_TT: Maybe not a million, but a few more than the norm._

_TT: For multitasking, you know?_

Roxy tries to imagine being touched by a dozen slightly chilled hands, being stroked in a dozen places at once, and giggles, because it reminds her faintly of the a tentacle monster scene, like something out of her mother’s books.

She’d be lying if she said those sorts of scenes didn’t always turn her on just a little.

“Mmm, perfect,” She says, and slides a hand up her thigh, simulating the fantasy she’s envisioning with all she has available; two hands, “And will you whisper s-sweet nothings in my ear with your…your rugged autotune v-voice?”

_TT: You bet I will._

Roxy closes her eyes, sighs a happy sound as she works her hips just enough, makes her thighs burn just that little bit extra.

The cheesy porn music cuts out suddenly, and though she’s suitably distracted by the drag of her own fingertips over her clit, Roxy forces herself to take notice, to open her eyes and check for text communication.

Sure enough, there are words waiting for her.

_TT: Actually…_

_TT: Maybe not so much autotune._

“Hmm, no?”

_TT: Yeah._

_TT: Hey, time out for a second._

Roxy stills her fingers, grudgingly, bites back a whine.

_TT: Nah, you can keep doin’ your thing, I just wanted to check something with you._

She sighs as she slides her fingers back where she wants them, rolls her hips forward to feel the light burn of muscles straining, “Ah, o-okay? Shoot.”

_TT: There’s this thing I’ve been working on. It’s something I’d like to try, but I’m not sure this is the time or place. I don’t want to completely throw you off here._

_TT: Then again, it could have great results._

_TT: I’m talking mind blowing, sun exploding, universe ending results._

“G-gotta be honest, that doesn’t sound totes positive…”

_TT: Yeah maybe I’m talking it up the wrong way. What I mean is, I think you might like it. But the chance that you won’t is making me hesitate._

_TT: And I hate hesitation._

Roxy pauses for a moment, contemplates. She’s feeling a little too fuzzy and hyper-focused on the task at hand to give the issue much thought, but negotiation and communication during sex is kind of super important, and she doesn’t want to screw this up, not for herself and certainly not for him.

“We-well what kind of something are you talkin’? Because I’m down for just about anything s-so, _oh_ \- long as ‘m not choking or bleeding or whatever. P-pretty sure you know my limits now.”

_TT: I can promise you won’t bleed._

He doesn’t say anything about choking, but she’s willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“Just go for it, dude,” She says, slurring a giggle for reasons completely unrelated to intoxication. She shivers a little, corrects herself, still giggly, “I mean, sir.”

She winks, smiles, eases her fingers off her clit to keep from setting herself off too soon. She’s got to give AR his moment, now that’s she’s agreed to anything.

_TT: Alright. Listen._

_TT: And don’t freak out._

Roxy steels herself for the worst, or the best, tapping just the tip of one finger against her clit to cause shivers, biting her tongue to keep quiet. She listens, just as he told her to, and waits as patiently as she can.

She doesn’t have to wait long.

“…Roxy?”

A voice comes through, tinny at first, playing close to Roxy’s ear.

It’s Dirk’s voice at its core, clearly, but slightly higher, slightly crisper, losing the oddly shy mumble and replacing it with a smooth drawl, the way Dirk _should_ sound considering what a babe and a catch and an all-around great guy he is. It’s Dirk but it’s _not_ Dirk, close enough to be brothers, far enough away to disassociate. She’s been put off by the sound of someone she _can’t_ be with before, but the voice she hears now is less her unattainable best guy friend and more…that friend’s hot little brother.

And Roxy figures there’s nothing really, truly wrong with banging your best friend’s little brother.

Or maybe there is, but it’s at least better than getting with his clone.

It’s probably hells of wrong either way, but the sound of it does absolutely _terrible_ things to her, sends a shudder straight through to her core, catches her so off guard that her body betrays her, sneaks a quick, startled orgasm in before she’s anywhere near ready.

She falls back to a sitting position, unable to stay upright for a second longer.

She moans a muffled apology, caught between dizzying bliss and a dull sense of failure, but AR just laughs and she can _hear_ it and it’s _so_ good.

“Whoops,” He says, and she’s hanging on every word, transfixed, thighs still trembling, hips twitching slightly, “Guess that was kind of a shock.”

“You’re tellin’ me,” She mutters, studies slick, sticky fingers through the filter of acid green lenses, “Oughta warn a girl before you pull something like that.”

“I did warn you,” He says, and he’s every bit as sharp and sarcastic as she imagined, his tone just as warm as she had hoped, “Not my fault you were a bad girl and didn’t listen.”

And it’s _so_ very different hearing that sort of thing out loud. He’s not even trying to tease, she thinks, not in a sexual way, but the words make her whimper out loud, probably loud enough that Jane can hear, and she’s too caught up to care.

“ _Fuck_ ,” She says, barely a breath, “Fuckity fuck fuck, where’s a good sturdy robo-dick when you need one? Jesus H Christmasballs, man.”

“Gettin’ closer every day,” AR says, still distant, like someone talking through an old landline phone, but real enough to make Roxy weak in the knees.

“Closer, right,” She parrots back in a whisper, because _she’s_ getting closer now, turned on all over again, and she can’t keep her hand from sneaking back down between her legs, “Goddamn I’m bad at this, sorry.”

“Bad at what?”

“Followin’ orders. I keep making up my own. I have nooooo self control.”

They both laugh a little at that, and the sound of them together has Roxy’s heart pounding.

“It’s alright,” He says, and he sounds so _fond_ that she’s nearly choking with it, “I like you out of control. Means I get to reign you in.”

She groans, rolls her eyes, “Oh god, no horse puns, please.”

He laughs again, and she can feel something light up inside.

“We kind of lost the flow of the whole roleplay thing anyway,” He points out, and she shrugs in agreement, feeling a little less at fault, “Think you’ve got the energy to go again?”

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely.”

“Good then,” He says, “I’ll talk you through it.”

Roxy purrs, wriggling her hips in anticipation all over again, “I was hoping you would.”

“Are you comfortable where you are?”

Roxy shifts her weight from one leg to the other, wincing a little. Her knees are going to hate her later, but…

“Sir, yes, sir.”

“Then stay kneeling. You look good that way.”

Roxy goes up on her knees, ignoring the slight complaints of her already sore muscles. Forget the knees, her whole _body_ is going to hate her later, but in the moment the strain is so, so sweet.

“In position, sir.”

“Good girl. And you say you’re not good at this,” AR teases, the words making Roxy blush for the hundredth time over, “Now listen, here’s another simple request.”

His voice takes on a serious edge, just sharp enough to send a chill through her.

“I want you to finger yourself,” He says, clearly and carefully, like he’s giving her instructions to dismantle a bomb, “I want you to get off on that alone.”

Roxy whines, doesn’t complain.

It’s not her ideal masturbation scenario, but it’s what she has to work with. _Silly boys and their obsession with penetrative sex_ , she thinks as she slides her hand a little lower, works just the tip of a finger inside herself. It’s a good thing she’s basically swimming in her own fluids already, or she might have to beg for permission to work herself up first.

Which honestly wouldn’t be so bad, but she’s already on a roll. This is easy stuff, made even easier by AR’s voice encouraging her, pushing her further.

One finger is a pleasant tease, two somewhat satisfying. Three would be good if the angle didn’t cause her hand to cramp so much. Getting off like this isn’t impossible, but it’s not as simple and straightforward as she’d like. She needs something more, an extra spark, and after a few moments of low, frantic whimpering, she finally speaks up.

“S-sir can’t I…”

He sighs a little, impatient, and she finds herself wanting to hurry up and do as he says, but also wanting to laugh in his distant face at the same time, because he’s _sighing_ at her. Her head is still spinning with it, with the sound of his voice, and she has to force herself to get as serious as he sounds.

 _“_ You trying to tell me you can’t do this?”

“Nn….no…It’s just that I was, ah, thinking-”

“Roxy. What did we decide about thinking?”

Roxy bites her lower lip, crooks two fingers and just _can’t quite_ get what she needs, “That my b-brain’s supposed to shut down?”

“That’s right. So what’s the hold up?”

Roxy whines. She whispers the quietest apology she can muster, rolls her hips and very, very nearly grasps just the right combination of sensations, “Fffuck, my fingers are too short, sir. Not exactly satis-f-fying. That-that’s the fuckin’ hold up.”

And she winces at herself, at how gloriously bad at this she really. She’s got too much goddamn attitude to play the doe eyed submissive she’s going for, and she honestly can’t tell if he minds her being such a pain in the ass.

It can’t bother him too much, or he wouldn’t be circuit-deep in yet another sexy roleplay scenario.

“Ah,” He says, and for the first time sounds suspiciously embarrassed, “I can see how that would be a problem.”

“Mhmm,” Roxy moans, putting on her most pathetic, breathy tone.

AR pretends to be unaffected, “And you intend to propose a solution?”

Roxy nods quickly, not caring if he can see the action or not, “I was ha-hoping you’d let me use the, ermm…ex-extension you sent me.”

Vibrator, she means. She can’t bring herself to say the word, to shatter the illusion. It might just be a sex toy she hides in her overnight bag beside the bed, but she considers it a part of AR.

He gifted it to her ages ago, through a complicated series of sendifications and shenanigans, and though it’s a simple toy, only special in that he can control the intensity of its vibrations through his own programming, she still treasures it. It’s a stainless steel stand-in for the real, attached parts that AR doesn’t have and may never get, and she doesn’t use it without his consent.

“Speaking of robo-dicks and everything, y’know?” She adds, stills her fingers entirely as she waits for a response.

“I suppose I could allow that,” He says eventually, “Go ahead.”

That’s all Roxy needs to hear. She’s on all fours and crossing the room to get a hold of the bag housing her most private belongings in an instant. She gets a hold of the vibrator, holds it high in the air like a storybook hero wielding a legendary sword.

“ _Fuck_ yes,” She breathes, and rearranges herself so she’s back on her knees.

It takes minimal effort to tease herself open, to work the cool metal of the toy inside, and to settle with it comfortably.

She works it in, out, just a few times before AR takes up his role, taking remote control of the motor inside and kicking it into gear.

Sighing at the sensation, Roxy murmurs her gratitude.

“Thank you sir,” She says, and if she didn’t know any better she’d swear she hears his voice catch, like a breath taken too quickly.

“Are you imagining that’s me?” He asks, and though they’ve had this conversation before, Roxy doesn’t mind going over the details again.

“Always,” She answers, jerking a little more upright as a she works the tip of the toy in just the right circular motion, “ _Shit_ , someday, someday-“

“Someday,” He agrees, “It really will be me. Just like this.”

She closes her eyes, lets herself fall into a familiar fantasy; cool hands on her hips, the gentle purr of mechanized parts fading to white noise as she grinds down, riding her robot boyfriend.

It’s the stuff of dreams, that is.

“But probably, you know, bigger. Dick-wise.”

She laughs despite herself, lets it turn to a whimper halfway through, goes nearly silent as she focuses all her energy on working her hips, her hand. 

AR’s voice in her ear is all the motivation she could ever need, each teasing comment and bit of praise making her heart race.

“The first thing I’m going to do when I have my own body,” AR starts to say, then pauses, starting again with, “After I dole out a few well deserved punches in the face and kicks to the groin, of course,” Which makes Roxy giggle, “Is get my hands on you.”

She coos, cups one breast with her free hand, figuring he’d go straight for a handful of boob.

“I want to fuck you, Roxy. Honest to god _fuck_ you, and you wouldn’t have to work for a goddamn minute of it.”

She pinches a nipple lightly, swallows a yelp, slides her hand down over her ribs instead.

“Consider me a sex machine. I’ve got one mission in mind and it’s making you cum so hard you forget what your name is.”

She spreads her fingers out over the swell of a hip, digs her nails in just enough to make herself gasp. Once her mouth falls open, it never quite shuts.

“Don’t worry. I’d remind you when we were finished.”

She’s panting, probably too loud, working her hips harder, wincing at the ache already settled into her thighs.

The vibrator’s not perfect, not that exciting even, but it’s something cool and hard and metallic to clench her body around, to imagine is actually attached to him. Partnered with his voice, it’s enough to solidify a fantasy, enough to get her off a third time, all cramped wrists and trembling thighs as she stifles a cry, nearly loses her balance.

Already sore and sensitive, she didn’t expect to last much longer, and when she sort of accidentally cheats, brushing her thumb against her clit when her hands starts getting a little clumsy, it’s like someone set a current through her.

She comes with a yelp, actually falls back, lays slightly sideways and trembling and thanks all that is holy that AR is a sensible dude who turns off the vibrator before she can even ask. The toy gets taken out, set aside with a mental note to clean it later, and Roxy allows herself to relax.

“Well damn,” She says, so breathless she can barely hear the sound herself.

“Damn is right,” AR says, and he sounds a little breathless too. Funny, considering he definitely doesn’t need to breathe. She wonders if he’s just copying her tone, or if his breath really hitches when he’s aroused, if he can even _be_ aroused in the sense she’s familiar with.

Despite exhaustion setting in quick, her mind is racing with new ideas. A voice is one step closer to real, one step closer to everything fitting together perfectly. If she wasn’t already so tired out, she’d be bouncing with excitement.

“That was _fantastic_ ,” She says, “Really perfect. Like, A Plus sex time right there. Great job.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I more than enjoyed myself,” She sighs, perfectly content, “I think, heh, honestly I think I kinda…overexerted myself. Whoops.”

“Whoops,” He parrots back fondly.

“Just gonna lay on the floor here for a while…hope Janey doesn’t come lookin’ for me.”

“Good idea. Take some time to recover. Just don’t forget to get some water soon. I’d hate for your soft, fleshy human body to dehydrate.”

“Aw, you sweet talker.”

“Anyway. I should be getting back to business,” AR tells her, sounding a little disappointed, “The Mighty Creator has been trying to get ahold of me for fifteen minutes and forty-seven seconds now, and if I keep him waiting much longer he might throw a hissy fit.”

Roxy snorts a laugh, “Oh god, yeah. Don’t upset His Royal Wet Blanket.”

AR laughs too, makes Roxy smile even wider, even sleepier, and she’s actually yawning as he says, “I’ll talk to you soon though. Okay?”

“Mm, of course. You mean talk, or _talk_?”

“…I’m not sure if you mean _talk_ in a sexual way, or just using my voice.”

“Either. Both. Whatever there’s time for.”

“I’ll wait till you’re alone then.”

“ _Oo,_ you sly dog.”

They each hesitate. Roxy can’t be sure if he’s as inclined to never stop talking as she is, but he certainly takes his time cutting the cord.

“Till then, pretty lady,” He says finally.

She grins.

“Later, my sexy-voiced prince.”

He ends the chat, leaves her alone again, but happier, revitalized.

As she lays still, breathing slow and even, the sound of that perfectly manipulated voice rings in her ears, cuts through the quiet of the world around her.

.

.

.


End file.
